Cast replicas of body parts such as the hands, face, feet are frequently employed by artists and actors and may be also required in medical and legal applications. Cast face, and other body part moldings, are presently made by making a negative plaster cast of the body part, generally in multiple stages, which leaves seams that must be worked or refined after the mold is cast. This is a multi-step, time consuming, expensive and wasteful procedure since essentially none of the materials employed are suitable for re-use or recycling. In addition, professional or highly skilled labor is required to obtain the desired accurate castings by this prior art process. There is a definite need in the art for a simple, inexpensive, casting procedure that may be employed for making castings of body parts in a fraction of the time required by the prior art methods and wherein the materials utilized in the process are recoverable and recyclable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process of making castings of body parts, and the like, that is simple and inexpensive to perform.
An additional object of the present invention is a process for making castings of body parts, and the like, that may be performed in a fraction of the time required by prior art methods.
Another object of the present invention is a process of making castings of body parts that may be performed accurately with the use of semi-skilled labor.
A further object of the present invention is a casting process that employs recyclable materials in the producing the mold for the casting.